cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons
So here’s my prediction as far as distribution for this pack is going to be. Aqua Force: 9 Simply put, Aqua Force only got 9 cards in Set 17. They aren’t going to divvy up the Aqua Force cards when they already have this little support. As sad as it is to say, looking at the numbers, swapping Neo Nectars for Aqua Force does make sense as a move to get room for more cards in the set. Spike Brothers: 15 Simply put, I think the chance is high that Spikes get the exclusive because there’s one generic that everybody else is going to get this set that Spike Brothers are not, and that’s the Limit Break enabler. It’s pretty conceivable that if Bushi’s going to merge set 16 and 17, they’re going to want everybody to have that generic. This is also pretty good news for Neo Nectars, D-Police, and Nova Grapplers, since they’re also probably getting exclusive LBEs. Gold Paladin: 26 This one is also pretty straightforward. There are only 17 Gold Paladin in Set 17, and 9 in the Movie Booster. Since the number of cards in this set is so high, they more than likely put all the cards Gold Paladins could use in there. Aglovale is probably also going to be in this set, but he was released as a Legion exclusive in Set 17, and given how tight this set is for space already, that’s probably going to be the case here as well. Royal Paladin: 26 So we have 16 cards in Set 16, 7 in Set 17, and 6 in the Movie Booster, bringing us to a cool 31. However, there are already logistic reasons they need to cut cards from this set. That reason is Blaster Blade Seeker. Blaster Blade Seeker shows up in both Set 16 and the Movie Booster, with different arts in each. This means dedicating two slots to the same card, which probably won’t happen. Since Thing Savior and Alfred are both in the set, that means one art is going to be the standard art that gets a number, and the other is going to be a Legion Rare exclusive art that doesn’t get a number. This eliminates one card we were accounting for, so we only have 30 cards in Royals. They probably aren’t getting a Perfect Guard and Quintet Wall at the same time, so that’s 29 cards. If the PG/QW is going to be in Set 17, it’ll need a Legion and its mate to go with it, which means 27 left in this set. Account for the fact that Lein is more likely to be reprinted later than sooner given that this Booster thing was clearly a play to downgrade Thing Savior’s influence in the English meta, and that means 26 is probably going to be the number of cards we get. Narukami: 34 Given that they dedicated Big Bang Buster Brawler to this set, there aren’t any Narukami boss monsters big enough to warrant big boss status in set 17. Thus the odds are unusually high that Narukami is just getting the light support package in set 17, which usually translates to about 6-7 cards, but more likely 6, 2 of which are Grade 0, 1 of which is Grade 1, 2 of which are Grade 2, and 1 of which is Grade 3. That leaves 40 – 6 = 34 for this set. Link Joker: 34 That’s the number of cards still needed to get to 144.